Mystralia
Mystralia is a beautiful yet dangerous place. Monsters lurk in every shadowy corner. Zia , a lone mage, exiled from her home, traverses Mystralia learning to use her newly discovered abilities.There are multiple biomes in Mytralia including snow, forest and lava. Lore of Mystralia The lore below is summarized from the comic series created by Brain Clevinger and Carey Pietsch. The comic is based on a story written by Ed Greenwood, the writer for Mages of Mystralia . It is considered to be the history prior to the start of the game. The comic can be read here . There was a time, a hundred years ago, when the land was rich and beautiful and the kingdom was governed by mage rulers. Humans led prosperous lives. Magic was considered a gift, and those that possesed it, were raised by the mages. Princes and princesses were taught the art of spellcrafting from a young age. They were raised to use their knowlege and power wisely so that one day, when it was their turn to rule. their reign would maintain peace in the valley. That all ended with the arrival of the Plague Trolls. Death and destruction overcame villages. Battlecaptains gathered together to protect the villages and push back the trolls. They had dealt with trolls before but the plague they brought, took it's toll. The battlecaptains left the kingdom in hopes of pushing back the trolls and saving their lands. Refugees from the villages sought solace at the palace but were turned away or killed by a power hungry mage-king. A king who's rule came about when his entire family was lost to the plague brought by the trolls. He was a man clearly not worthy of the throne. King Aetius had no interest in the woes of his patrons. Only in that of magic. He ignored the advice of his sages and took to his own studies in the library. His knowledge grew. So much so, that he became a greater threat than even the trolls themselves. When challenged, the king became insane with madness and destroyed anyone he felt could be a threat. All were either killed or banished by his decree or by his hand. Only one mage had the knowledge to stop him, but the price would be high. After the king disappeared, and was assumed dead, other mages fought to take his place. The battlecaptains who had returned from the battle with the trolls, were amazed to find villages empty or destroyed. They theorized what could have happened, not knowing of the king's madness. The chose to split up into separate directions and travel with their armies to find those responsible. Dragaerzheld led the fastest company, so he was sent north towards the castle. Three others left to the west, south and east. On the way, he gave food and clothing to two refugees who in exchange, told him the story of the king and his need for power. The battlecaptain made haste for the kingdom. When he arrived days later, he found all he was told to be true. He forced his way into the library and found a mage there who declared himself Othar, the Mage-king. Othar, knowing why the battlecaptain was there, suggested Dragaerzheld and his company serve him instead. Having none of it, the battlecaptain slew the would-be king. Two months later, the other battlecaptains returned to the castle, all with the same story of mages who had gone rogue. On their arrival, they noticed the kingdom seemed at peace. The grounds were well kept and the citizens were hard at work. The battlecaptains found and spoke with Dragaerzheld and suggested they find a proper mage to rule. Dragaerzheld declaired the days of mage-kings were over, and magic a blight worse than plagues or trolls. All who use magic were to be put to death. When the battlecaptains protested and called it tyranny, Dragaerzheld killed them. He accepted the rank of Marquis and declaired that all use of magic was forbidden. 100 years later, Zia's story begins. Regions: Calanth Category:Locations